The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kniphofia, and given the cultivar name is ‘Fire Glow’. Kniphofia is in the family Asphodelaceae. ‘Fire Glow’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce compact, reblooming Kniphofia. The cross was made using the following proprietary, unreleased plants: Kniphofia K10-1, as the seed parent, and Kniphofia K10-2, as the pollen parent. It was selected for best habit, flower color, reblooming, and crown count from many seedlings of the cross in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Bressingham Comet’ (an unpatented plant), the new cultivar flowers massively in late summer and fall rather than sporadically through the summer. The inflorescences of the new cultivar are bicolor orange and yellow rather than red and yellow.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Ember Glow’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/066,157, the new cultivar has inflorescences that are bicolor red and yellow rather than orange and yellow.